


Shards

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Discovering Boundaries, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape, Relationship(s), Yandere, puke, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeds of envy and jealousy bloom inside a pure heart. Gon discovers a part of himself he never thought he had.</p>
<p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3331361">Wandering Glances</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Well...again i'm not updating anything I owe. I just...I was given this great idea and it sparked my interest and well yeah.
> 
> Thank you to [TrashBinSouvenir](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBinSouvenir/pseuds/TrashBinSouvenir) for the idea. This goes to you, um it's slightly different to what you'd said but I hope you still like it.

*

*

*

The lights kept coming in and out of focus, blurring into a mesh of white and brown spots that only managed to make Gon’s stomach churn all the worse. His head lolled making him look like a bobble head, too drunk to even keep his head on straight. 

He could make out the chatter and laughter of his friends as they continued their drinking game. Meleoron and Knuckles were on right now playing a game of duck-duck-goose with Knuckles complaining that Meleoron shouldn’t be allowed to use his 'Perfect Plan' yet continued chasing after him blindly, stumbling against chairs and tables. The room roared with laughter and as the sound increased Gon could feel his last four shots crawling back up his esophagus. Before the taste of acid filled his mouth he was dashing to the restroom, throwing the door open, and just barely managing to aim at a hole he was hoping was a toilet before letting his insides spill out. 

His throat burned as the yellowish liquid poured grossly from his mouth leaving behind an unsavory aftertaste. Gon groaned in disgust and spat out the last of it wiping the slobber on his sleeve. Quite unbalanced he wobbled to the sink and splashed his face with water hoping to wash away some of his intoxication. He took a couple of breaths waiting to see if his stomach had anything else to excrete before heading back. Feeling slightly more refreshed and with a nice empty stomach Gon stepped out hearing tickled “ _Oooooh’s_ " from his friends. His dazed eyes searched the room disoriented trying to find a point to fix themselves upon. They found it.

In the center of his circle of friends were Palm and Killua standing close to each other. Palm’s hands were cupping Killua’s rosy cheeks while Killua held her close, his hand resting on the back of her neck. Their lips were savoring each other, kissing in a way that did not look at all friendly. They looked like lovers who had forgotten the world. 

The sight made Gon’s chest hurt, his heart feeling as though it were being squeezed until it popped. He swallowed feeling the same burning of vomit, his tongue tasting nothing but acid. Golden eyes stared intently at Killua watching his lips move expertly against Palm’s. His eyes were closed thoroughly enjoying the moment and just as Gon felt his heart about to explode the moment was over. They separated, Palm and Killua shyly smiling at each other before taking their seats again. 

"Oy Gon! Come back and sit already!" Leorio called out waving at him. 

Gon blinked feeling as though he’d just been ripped from a nightmare and made his way to Killua’s side. He slid down on the chair beside him, eyes transfixed on his best friend. Killua felt his stare and broke his conversation with Ikalgo to turn to him. The gesture and acute attention the blue eyes were giving him released a flutter of butterflies in Gon’s stomach, a rather pleasant feeling. 

"What’s wrong?" 

"What?" Gon blurted out stupidly. 

"You’re staring at me. Do you feel ok? Your eyes are sort of glossed over." 

"Umm, dunno. I feel kind of sick." 

Killua inspected Gon’s faces, eyes darting over his features before nodding and putting his beer down. 

"Come on. Come with me." 

Gon stared at Killua’s hand motioning to follow. Killua stood waiting for him to do so and took his hand, guiding him to the restroom. The door swung closed behind them muffling the hooting of their friends. Killua continued holding Gon’s hand until he felt the larger one steady himself. 

"You ok? Need to puke?" Killua asked, voice slightly concerned. 

Gon didn’t answer, simply staring blankly at the ground, his heart beating unexpectedly fast in his chest. He felt embarrassed being alone with Killua but at the same time he was happy they were away from the others, especially Palm. He hadn’t liked the way they’d been… _touching_  each other. 

"You kissed Palm." 

The words came out in a wondrous whisper feeling more like they were spoken with childish innocence rather with the menacing darkness flowering in Gon’s chest. 

"Uh, yeah. We were dared to." He explained. Killua’s cheeks flushed redder turning crimson. "But are you feeling ok? You’ve never drunken this much. It’s getting pretty rowdy it’d be a good time to head back to the hotel." 

"You’d told me you’ve never kissed anyone before. Was that your first kiss?" 

Pale eyebrows knitted together into a frown, real concern now filling Killua’s eyes. 

"It was but if it’s Palm it’s fine." 

_'If it's Palm?'_ Gon thought feeling his heart clench again. 

What did that mean? Was Palm really that special to him? They were friends, of course. Gon was also very good friends with Palm but that didn’t mean he’d ever kiss her much less give her his first kiss. Maybe before, when he didn’t really care so much about those things, but now it seemed almost criminal. Now that he’d discovered the importance of first kisses just precisely two seconds ago.  

"So you’re ok with kissing someone if it’s a friend?" Gon pressed though Killua had started fidgeting with his hands. 

"Well yeah, I guess, if we’re really close friends." 

"Then it’s ok if I do it." 

It wasn’t an observation or even an inference it was an affirmation. It  _was_  ok for him to do it. He was Killua’s _best friend_  thus he had more right than anyone to have a taste of Killua’s lips. 

Gon’s words completely flew over Killua’s head and he was caught off guard when a the pair of rough, chapped lips, pressed themselves to his. 

The kiss was warm,  rugged and clumsy but it made Killua’s heart stop. He froze feeling Gon’s lips gently suck on his lower one before attempting to force his tongue into his mouth. The faint taste of acid and vomit made Killua grimace and he pulled back, pushing Gon a little more harshly than he’d intended. 

"What the hell? What are you doing?!" 

Confused Gon stumbled a few steps back, regaining his balance. “What do you mean? I kissed you. You said it was ok if it was with a friend.” 

"Yes but that doesn’t you can just come up and kiss me!" Killua screeched his face turning even redder, almost violet even.

"But I’m your best friend! I should be allowed to just kiss you." Gon whined offended by the fact that Killua had pushed him away.

"No! _I_ choose who I kiss. You being my best friend has absolutely no relevance to my decision.”  

Puffing his cheeks out Gon stomped closer ready for another attempt. “Why? Why can’t I kiss you? You liked it didn’t you? You were going to kiss back!” 

Humiliated, since the stupid drunk was right, had it not been for the fact that Gon had just puked he may have kissed back ,stupidly letting the alcohol get the better of him, Killua glared at the raven top and pointed authoritatively towards the door. 

"Out! We’re heading back you’re totally drunk." 

Gon whined again but Killua hooked his arm under Gon’s and dragged his grumbling friend to the bar, grabbing their coats and shouting a quick goodbye to the others before leaving. Seeing as they were both pretty smashed Killua figured it was best to walk and started heading towards their hotel ignoring Gon’s complaints about the cold. 

Gon was quiet the whole way back, the bitter wind biting at his face snapping some sense back into him. The effect of the alcohol was wearing off and by the time they were at the hotel both were just about sobered up. 

Killua was still clearly upset as he fumbled awkwardly with their room key, cursing under his breath when the light blinked red for the third time. He kicked the door in frustration and on the fourth try the door finally clicked open leading them into a set of freshly made beds with complimentary chocolates on each pillow. 

The blue-eyes sighed, shoulders relaxing, the familiarity of their room giving him a sense of safety. He tossed the key onto the desk and took his jacket off letting his shoulders roll back to shake off what was left of his buzz. Gon stood behind him watching Killua’s back muscles shift with every movement. His fingers balled into fists, the pale light casting sensual shadows across Killua’s body. His body felt warm, like the first time he’d chugged down a shot of whiskey, only this time it was spreading down lower and pooling below his navel. 

His body moved, eyes only aware of Killua, the room melting away in Gon’s mind. Killua turned back feeling a change in Gon’s aura, the heat radiating from him feeling different to his usual bundle of energy. It made Killua shiver, the hairs on the back of his neck standing in attention. It was a similar feeling to the one he had when facing an enemy but this was Gon, he couldn’t bring himself to be afraid. Still there was a darkness in Gon’s eyes Killua had never seen before. Th molten irises were swirling with a darkness very much alike to the one Killua had seen when Gon faced Pitou. They had the same intensity but the bloodlust was lacking. Gon wanted something,  _badly_ , but it wasn’t murder.

Before Killua could figure it out Gon was mere inches away from him staring dreamily at his face. His calloused hand came to caress Killua’s face. The tender touched made Killua’s blood rush yet he stepped back a little anxious to be met with the wall.

This was bad. They shouldn’t. He couldn’t.

Gon leaned down, licking his lips and Killua closed his eyes, lips tingling expectantly. He was not disappointed. Again the same warm but rough feeling covered his lips, the sweet sensation of Gon suckling on his lower lip threatening to rob a moan out of him. The taste of vomit was still there but at this point Killua could care less. Gon was kissing him.

The taller hunter flushed his body agains’t the blushing pale one and kissed harder, tongue moistening Killua’s lips, teeth biting down gently until Killua couldn’t resist anymore and he gasped, his moan cut off by Gon’s tongue invading his mouth. The kiss deepened and Killua could see stars in the dim light. His hands were eager to wrap themselves around Gon’s body and pull him closer until they melted into one. Heat pooled in his groin and he briefly wondered if they’d get to go farther but he cut that though short. 

With much effort he willed himself to pull away, more gently this time. Gon allowed him too though his eyes immediately looked to his for answers. 

"Sorry. I-I shouldn’t have let you kiss me. This is wrong." Killua swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. His mouth felt dry and tongue swollen. 

Gon stared in shocked confusion, hands coming to cup Killua’s face. “Why? This…this is anything but wrong. This feels so right.” Gon tried resuming the kiss but Killua stopped him pressing his a hand flat against his chest.

"Don’t."

"Why? I don’t understand." 

Chapped lips hovered temptingly above Killua’s and they were all the sapphire eyes could seem to focus on besides the longing look in Gon’s eyes. He wished so desperately to allow himself to fall into that promising look but he couldn’t.

"Don’t ever kiss me again, Gon. You can’t kiss me or touch me in any way that… _[a lover would]._..anything besides a friend.” 

The restrictions didn’t cause a pleasant reaction in the tanned hunter. He felt rejected and denied and it gave light to something much darker. There was anger that couldn’t find a victim to target but it was burning within him, straining to get out. 

"Why?" He demanded, this ostracization not sitting well with him. It was ridiculous and unjust. "Why only me? You let Palm kiss you." 

"It’s different with Palm." 

_'Different', yes of course, because Palm is oh so special!_

"How is it different? She kissed you!" Gon accused.

_Because Palm is good enough to be your first kiss. Because you are willing to french kiss her in front of our lot of friends while they hoot yet won’t even let me hold your hand when we’re out walking in a deserted street._

” **Because it’s just a kiss with Palm!** " Killua barked feeling cornered. "There’s nothing between us! We’re just friends! Even if we kiss there’s nothing beyond that but with you it-"Killua stopped, swallowing his words, heaving and wide-eyed.

"With me what?" Gon’s voice dropped sounding dark and cautious. 

Blue eyes peaked to look at Gon from underneath dark eyelashes. Killua’s lips trembled and he bit them trying to make it stop. His heart was pounding in his chest, blood rushing past his ears and felt as though he was swaying at the edge of a deadly cliff, the end of everything breathing coldly against his nape. 

Calculating his eyes darted to the door but Gon’s arm came to block his view, his large hand pressed against the wall behind him. Killua hid directing his gaze towards their feet. He found no courage in that and resigned himself to being trapped.

"It hurts." He said simply. 

Gon stepped back and Killua let out the quietest sigh of relief hoping Gon hadn’t noticed. 

"It hurts to kiss me? Am I too rough? I could be more gentle." He offered, expectant enthusiasm dying at his lips.

Killua chocked out a pained laugh, the hurt in Gon’s voice making him want to cry. “No, that’s not it. You did kiss me gently.  _Too_  gently. It felt so good, I didn’t want you to stop.” 

"Then why did we?" 

Gon’s eyes didn’t even give Killua a chance to breath, dissolving the little courage he’d managed to gather. “Because we can’t be together and it’ll only hurt if we pretend that we can.” 

"Who says we’d be pretending?"

The words struck a cord inside Killua. They angered him a bit, Gon’s ignorance and naivety. He always had such a positive outlook on everything it was frustrating when he chose to ignore the obvious chaos that would arise from certain choices. 

"Gon," The name tasted bittersweet in his tongue. "You can’t belong to only one person, it’s not in your nature. You naturally attract people and are always the center of attention and I…I don’t know how to share." 

The final words were hushed, Killua’s voice dripping with a threatening venom he only used when his assassin side emerged. Just like when his switched flipped his clear eyes were stained black, monstrous possessiveness locking onto Gon.  It was a chilling sight that made Gon’s muscles tense, his pants feeling tight and body hot.  

Killua’s lips looked so red and bruised from abusing them so much Gon wanted nothing more than to have them, bite on them even more and feel the warmth of Killua’s breath against his lips. 

"I don’t know either." The ebony haired hunter sounded breathless, barely holding back from passionately kissing his best friend, stopped only by the arousing tension thickly settled between them. "I  _want_  you.” 

Pale fingers twitched. Killua felt tempted to dip his hand into his pants and relieve himself of the heat in his pants but that would be recklessly egging Gon on. Instead he fisted his hand and with a coy smile ended the moment.

"You can’t have me. That would require you giving yourself to me and you can’t. You are a destructive force of nature, Gon. You can’t simply be tamed and held down by just anyone and I’m clearly not enough for you to settle down. It’s dangerous for us to be together as lovers. There’s a side of me I can’t control very well and I’m afraid I might do something horrible to you in order to keep you." 

This was driving him to the edge of madness. Gon was loosing sight of his senses feeling as though a beast was overcoming him with it’s animalistic instinct to ravish Killua where he stood. The dark, hostile eyes glaring at him looked so damn sexy and he needed to make them roll back with lust, the icy voice scream his name until Killua’s voice was raw. 

"It’s a good thing I love danger then." 

"Hardheaded idiot." Killua scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I’ve already told you I won’t be yours. Did my words not get through that thick skull of yours? I am  _ **never**_  being your.” 

Finished Killua made his way past Gon thinking one last drink at the bar sounded like a good idea. The sight of Killua brushing past him, ignoring him as though he were nothing finally let Killua’s words sink and settle into his brain. 

Killua seriously wasn’t going to give himself to him. Not even try. He much rather preferred making out with the rest of their friends than take a chance with Gon. 

Blinded by lust, indignation and desire Gon yanked Killua’s arm keeping him from walking out the door. He felt parched, his body aching to claim what he believed to be his, impregnate it with his scent and mark it with his love so that no one else would dare and touch him. Because Killua was he’s. He would be. 

Killua jerked his arm trying to free himself from Gon’s grasp but his arm was twisted behind his back, Gon’s foot coming to sweep under Killua’s making them fall onto the bed. Killua struggled, a ferocious snarl rumbling from his throat.

"Let go of me Gon! I’m in no state to be playing around." 

His vision bled red. Forced instincts now ripping his muscles, ordering them to fight back and free himself, kill his restrainer if he needed. 

Gon pressed Killua’s face into the mattress, ending any more complaints, and pushed a knee in between his legs, forcing them open. He grinded his hips against Killua’s ass groaning in satisfaction, pleased to finally feel some stimulation. 

"Why? Will you kill me if I don’t? I’d  _love_  that. You can rip my heart out that still won’t stop me from shoving my cock inside of you and fucking you senseless.”

Killua bit down on the mattress annoyed to feel his cock twitch. They had to stop or he seriously would end up with Gon’s heart in his hands jerking off to the cold corpse of his best friend the moment Gon so much as smiled at another girl. 

"I’m serious Gon!" Killua threatened as his claws elongated. The sound of a belt being undone made Killua’s blood run cold as he could feel his bloodlust just about done with consuming his mind. "I could kill you!" 

A razor hand swung back just barely missing Gon’s throat. The golden-eyed hunter smiled, mind just as equally foregone to a madness he’d never known before.

"You’ve always been stronger overall but when it come to brute strength you can’t beat me!"

 Without hesitation Gon forced Killua’s pants down, slamming Killua’s face back into the mattress, holding it here, and thrusting his cock deep inside his obsession’s tight ass. 

Even muffled Killua’s cries were like nails on chalkboard, savage and bloodcurdling. His body tossed and twisted violently beneath Gon, claws digging into the bed, tearing it open effortlessly. He thrashed desperately as Gon pumped into him, ripping the bed to shreds. 

The thought of ripping Gon’s throat out played behind closed eyes and with pure anguish he threw his arm back managing to slice Gon’s abdomen. The initial pain was enough for Gon to loosen his grip and for Killua to kick Gon off but with his jeans twisted bundled around his legs Killua was too slow to pounce and Gon was already on top of him,  crashing their lips together in a vicious kiss. 

It was brutal with teeth and tongue fighting to kill yet love the other, blood staining their lips and filling their mouths. 

Claws sliced down Gon’s back, the pain doing nothing to deter him from devouring Killua. He growled into the kiss making Killua moan . Killua canted his hips, senses now lost to their lechery.

"You are  **mine**.” 

The proclamation was snarled into Killua’s ear loosening his tense muscles. The bloodthirsty assassin spread his legs eager to be violated. Years of torture had taught him a love for pain and having the sweet, much-too-kind Gon, who had to be driven off the edge in order to reach the same desolation Killua had grown up in be the one to forcefully take him…it was an offer the Zoldyck couldn’t resist.  

The thickness of Gon’s cock pressed teasingly against Killua’s bleeding entrance. His insides stung unbearably but the friction he’d experienced as Gon fucked him had completely fried his rationality. 

Gon looked into Killua’s eyes watching him fall into acceptance, slowly giving himself up to Gon’s love. It made his heart swell and he almost considered being gentle but the purring Killua was making made it impossible for him to hold back as he fucked Killua again, pounding him into remains of the ill-treated bed.

The pain was just a little more than the pleasure and Killua was rendered a helpless, moaning mess, searing white pain blinding his thoughts. The assassin lasted only a couple of thrusts before passing out. 

*

*

*

Morning broke and Killua remained unconscious on the bed, chest heaving gently with every breath. He looked peaceful, worn with the dark circles under his eyes and swollen, chapped lips, but overall he seemed as though he were just sleeping. As though the nightmare of the night before had never happened. Everything was normal except for the ongoing stream of blood pooling between his legs.

Gon laid exhausted beside Killua, cradling him close, crying endlessly. He was ashamed and horrified with what he’d done. His thumb caressed the bruises on Killua’s wrists, the purple blotches forming in the shape of his hand. He could clearly make out his fingers wrapped around the pale wrist and he sobbed every time he looked at them. 

Sometime after the event, when Gon had come to his senses, he’d been stricken with fear at seeing Killua’s comatose body, bruised and bleeding on his bed. He was paralyzed with the thought that he had somehow killed him and was only the slightest bit relieved to hear Killua groan weakly in pain. 

Killua’s bleeding had yet to stop and it greatly concerned Gon but he was too afraid to call anyone, tell anyone, and he didn’t want them to see Killua in this state, broken and abused. He was afraid they’d take him away, rip him from his arms and never let him see Killua again. He’d go mad if that happened, probably lose himself like he did when he killed Pitou. Even worse. 

A light stir snapped Gon out of his thoughts and it took him a moment to realized it was Killua waking. He was overcome with a paralyzing sense of fear thinking “what if Killua himself decided to leave ?”. That would kill him. If Killua walked out the door he’d make sure neither of them saw tomorrow. 

That fear was extinguished when Killua’s familiar blue eyes blinked tiredly and looked up at him. They held no resentment or disgust, they were sleepy but gleaming with a satisfied light. 

"Gon." Killua whispered, his voice raspy from the previous night. 

Gon felt his eyes fill with tears, the droplets falling onto Killua’s face. “Killua!” He sobbed, clinging desperately to his love. Killua wrapped his arm weakly around Gon, wincing at the slightest movement. 

"I"m sorry! I’m so sorry I hurt you! I-I’m disgusting! I’m a monster! How could I do that to you?  I’m sorry!" Gon begged, clutching Killua with all his strength while being mindful not to suffocate him. "Punish me! Please punish me. I deserve to die for what I did! I should die but I don’t want to leave you. Please, even if you hate me now don’t leave me. You can rip my arms and legs so I never hurt you again. Torture me until you’re satisfied but let me stay by your side."

Tenderly Killua ran his fingers through the coarse, black hair waiting for Gon to finish voicing his guilt. Gon’s cries subsided into tired whimpers, his body already beyond the point of exhaustion after having stayed up the entire night watching Killua. After a few more minutes Gon finally calmed down enough to register Killua’s gentle touch and his once again, ignorant golden-brown eyes were staring bewildered at his victim. 

"You talk too much." Killua complained, his smile sincere. "I’m not going to torture you or rip off your limbs. What good will you be to me then? You’ll never be able to touch me again if I do that." 

"I don’t deserve to." Gon whimpered, nuzzling himself against the crook of Killua’s neck. "I should never be allowed to touch you again." 

"I’m the one who decides whether you can touch me or not. This time I won’t punish you because I understand why this happened." Gon peeked out from his refuge looking confused. Killua giggled taking the chance to caress Gon’s tear-stained cheek. "This is the danger I warned you about. This is why we shouldn’t be together. We’re too sick to be together. Someday we might end up killing each other." 

"If that ever happens I’d be happy knowing you’re the one who will kill me." 

"Idiot." Pale fingers wiped a fresh tear rolling off the corner of Gon’s eye. Killua felt so at peace despite the recent unfold of events. He’d always feared being the one to snap and tear Gon apart in an attempt to force them to become one but he preferred how things had turned out. "Are you ok with this? This sort of…relationship? Even if you hadn’t snapped it would have turned out like this because of me and my nature. If you think it’s too much you can just-"

"I love you." Gon cuts off, this thumb brushing over Killua’s split lip. "I want to be with you. Even if this is wrong and disgusting, even if the world is against it, this is how we love. It’s too late to turn back now anyway. I could never let you go." 

Gon smiled that enchanting smile of his that always managed to make Killua’s heart melt. They kissed, softly, feeling normal for once. Killua nuzzled close to Gon begging for a few more minutes of sleep. His bleeding had slowed and he was sure it’d stop soon. Gon was too content to argue and pulled Killua closer letting his tired eyes close.

*

*

*

Despite their willingness to stay together Gon had restrained himself from touching Killua unless absolutely necessary. It was understandable at first, maybe the couple of days following the incident, but now three months had passed and Gon wouldn’t even let Killua hold his hand without finding an excuse as to why they had to stay two feet apart.

It was getting ridiculous and Killua was feeling needy. His ass had healed five weeks ago already and he’d managed to keep his lust under control with the help of a cheap vibrator he’d willed himself to buy but it couldn’t hold a candle to the raw desire Gon had given him that night. Killua dreamed of it every time he closed his eyes and he could feel his body responding quickly simply by remembering Gon’s touch. 

He’d been surprised by the unquenchable desire he seemed to have. He’d never even cared about sex before but that night had changed him and adding his sexual awakening being mind blowing to the fact that Gon wouldn’t touch him was making it all the worse. Killua had tried everything from being the one to take the initiative to tossing away all shame and embarrassment and actually attempting to seduce Gon with cliche moves like dropping his towel after he got out of the shower. He’d have been humiliated if he was’t so frustrated.

Right about ready to pin down Gon and fuck him himself Killua stomped into the bar deciding to drown his sorrows in alcohol before he did something stupid. Even if Gon had said their sick love was alright he was still afraid of being the one to break it. 

He ordered a bottle of Vodka and popped it open. Not even half a glass done and a guy was already sliding over to him trying to cozy up. 

"Hey beautiful, why so lonely? Want some company?" 

Killua rolled his eyes and refilled his glass taking a swig directly from the bottle. 

"The only company I accept one you are nowhere close to being." 

The stranger, probably bold due to the alcohol, dares to caress Killua’s face taking a pair of white curls in between his fingers. 

"Ya say that now but just wait ‘till ya get to know me." 

The blue-eyed demon is about to smash the guy’s face into the bar when in walks Gon, standing on his toes despite being so tall, eyes searching for his boyfriend. A malicious idea blinked to life in Killua’s head and he turned to the drunk covering his hand with his. 

"Oh, care to show me?"

Killua laughed already planning all the things he could do, stupid flirts he’d make, dreaming of Gon’s enraged face. He was prepared to go as far as kissing the insect though is game didn’t last long. Before the puppet could answer his face was already smashed against the mahogany wood then flung to the floor like a rag doll. 

Devil-gold eyes turned to Killua, the long forgotten darkness already done swallowing Gon’s rationality. 

"Upstairs. Now." 

Without a word Killua stood and made his way to their room. 

_Bingo_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed typos and other mistakes after posting on tumblr but reading over my writing more than once is a pain XD. You understand me though. Y'all always get my writing even if it's never well edited.


End file.
